


SERENDIPITY [OP BOOK]

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apathy, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Light Masochism, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: prose intended.short drabbles i need to let outta my head.I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.





	1. PORTGAS D. ACE

_you don't know this mom and dad,_   
_but i was in love with a boy..._

_he's name was ace and he was mine._   
_he was 20 when we met and he died in a crash._

_we used to talk about life and silly dreams at night_   
_and how we would conquer this world with our bare hands._

_we used to live in a world filled with carelessness and whatnot_   
_sitting at the docks by the sea, as we shared a drink._

_he was warm and pleasant._

_sometimes, i wish i could go back,_ _to a time were he was still mine._


	2. EUSTASS 'CAPTAIN' KID

_kid... i wonder at night if you think about me. if you think about the bed we used to share and the nights we laid awake in a mess of silk sheets and cheap drinks._

_do you think about me at all..._

_what you say?_

_i wonder if as you lay in your bed, with eyes wide awake and the breeze of the ocean passing through your veins..._

_do you remember what you said?_

_the heavy words that left your treacherous tongue will forever be engraved in the labyrinths of my brain._

_i curse the words you said to me. i was young and in love, falling into the hands of the devil as he eyed me, watched me, stalked me as his prey. forced me on my knees, pleading as i speak..._

_"please... don't kill me."_

_i was the red riding hood and you were the wolf._

_i was blinded by your words that i could not see i was thorn._

_i was naive enough to believe it was love._

_i was oblivious enough to miss the gun and the defeaning sound it left with your betrayal on that slug._

_"goodbye, my love."_


End file.
